


Eros and Psyche

by BrandonStrayne, Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum



Series: Maître!verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Kinks, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Pegging, Potterotica Podcast, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, The Golden Ass, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum
Summary: While Albus was busy exploring what the sex club had to offer, Bathilda had important business to attend to.





	Eros and Psyche

**Author's Note:**

> This little one-shot follows Bathilda on the night that she takes Albus to the sex club for the first time. For context, see chapter 1 of [He Who Must Not Be Disobeyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380709/chapters/35693580).
> 
> This one-shot is featured in a special bonus [Patreon episode of the Potterotica Podcast](https://www.patreon.com/potterotica).
> 
> A big thank you to our beta readers, [Drarryismymuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse) and [Nymphadorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphadorable/pseuds/Nymphadorable) for their invaluable advice, words of encouragement, and insights!

Bathilda watched Albus wander in the direction of the bar before turning on her heel and beelining straight for her favourite room in the club. Although she would have been more than happy to escort Albus around the premises, she was nonetheless relieved to hear that he was confident enough to explore on his own. This meant that she was free to start playing straight away. 

 

Marching past the Furries and Pensieve Rooms, Bathilda stopped at one of the last doors down the long, dimly-lit corridor, gave a polite knock and entered a room that resembled a French boudoir. She flashed a wide grin at the inhabitants waiting inside.

 

“Evening,” she said brightly, closing the door behind her. A man and woman lay reclined on a large four-poster bed clad in silk, powder blue bed sheets, laced with gold embroidery. They both looked up at Bathilda as she entered and smiled. The woman slid off of the bed to greet her.

 

“BeeBee!” she called excitedly, pulling Bathilda into a tight hug before giving her an appreciative once-over. “We didn’t think you would be here until later. Wow, you look beautiful this evening!”

 

“Thank you, Psyche. You look simply ravishing, as always,” she crooned. Turning her attention to the man waiting patiently on the bed she winked at him, “As do you, Eros. It looks as though you’ve started without me.”

 

“No, we were just keeping the bed warm while we waited for you to arrive,” he assured her, patting the empty space beside him. Bathilda had met the pair who aptly named themselves Eros and Psyche a couple of years back. Not only did they have libidos to match their famous namesakes but they had taken to regularly wearing loose-fitting togas to the club, adding a certain theatrical flare that some may have sniggered at but the historian in Bathilda more than appreciated the effort. The couple in real life had first come to the club in the hopes of spicing up their sex life. Bathilda had certainly seen to that, and she had seen the fervent couple on a regular basis ever since. 

 

The arrangement suited Bathilda—she got to fulfil her sexual fantasies with both men and women without ever having to commit to a long-term relationship with either. Bathilda loved sex, but she loved her freedom more. Fiercely independent with an insatiable sexual appetite, the club had been a godsend. A second home of sorts, she supposed. 

 

Psyche pulled Bathilda towards the bed.

 

“Eros and I have missed you,” she pouted, kneeling on top of the soft mattress. Bathilda stood at the edge of the bed and gently traced her fingers lightly over Psyche’s bare shoulders. One thing she appreciated about the toga was how form-fitting it was around Psyche’s curvy frame, her round, perk breasts pressed against the soft material of the dress, enough to show her hardened nipples. Bathilda gently teased Psyche’s nipples between her thumb and forefingers, giving them a slight tug that made Psyche gasp and she thrust her hips forwards, pressing into Bathilda’s. 

 

“I’ve missed you too, sweetheart,” she said softly, brushing her lips against Psyche’s. “Let me show you how much.”

 

Eros crawled over the bed and kneeled behind Psyche, pressing the length of his body and his erection against her. Bathilda hooked her fingers under the flimsy strap of Psyche’s dress and slid it off of her shoulders. The silky material pooled around her hips, revealing her soft, supple breasts. Eros left a trail of kisses down Psyche’s neck and shoulder, his hand slipping under her short dress and between her legs. Bathilda cupped Psyche’s breasts and continued to tease her nipples, relishing the little moans of pleasure that escaped her lips which she muted with a deep kiss. 

 

Psyche’s hand slipped under Bathilda’s dress and she felt the woman smile against her lips when she realised that Mistress BeeBee had neglected to wear any knickers this evening. Her fingers slipped between Bathilda’s wet quim, gently teasing her clit in a slow, circular motion. Bathilda rocked her hips backwards and forwards into Psyche’s touch, enjoying the heat blossoming from her pelvis and spreading out through her body. She loved men just as much as women, but Bathilda felt there was something incomparable to a woman’s touch—perhaps because only another woman knew the depth of pleasure that she could experience. Bathilda let out a shuddering breath as Psyche slipped a finger inside of her, slowly sliding in and out as she stroked Bathilda’s clit with her thumb. 

 

Psyche broke the kiss and pressed her lips to Bathilda’s ear. She whispered in a low, husky voice, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Bathilda grinned and stepped back, turning towards the table of toys that Psyche and Eros had laid out for them. Picking up the strap-on and slipping it over her legs, she adjusted it until it was comfortable, tapped the end of the dildo and muttered, “ _ Vibratio _ ,” and it began to vibrate gently, sending pleasant shivers through Bathilda’s groin and up her spine. Turning back to face the bed she took a moment to appreciate the sight before her. Eros had disrobed completely now, kneeling on the bed with his head lolled back as Psyche rested on her hands and knees while Eros thrust his member in and out of her mouth. She had pulled her skirt up for Bathilda to reveal a perfect, perk bottom clad in gold, silk bloomers. She gave her bottom a slight wiggle in invitation to her.

 

Bathilda mounted the bed, she slowly peeled Psyche’s knickers down passed her hips, letting them fall at her knees. She ran her hands over the globes of Psyche’s arse before giving it a light, appreciative squeeze. Lining her dildo at Psyche’s entrance, she carefully pressed forwards, slowly sinking into her. Psyche groaned and thrust her hips back, encouraging Bathilda to move faster. Bathilda gladly obliged, rolling her hips backwards and forwards, she closed her eyes and relished the pants and moans spilling from her lovers’ mouths. With every forward thrust the intensity of the vibration increased, pressing against Bathilda’s clit. If she kept doing this it wouldn’t take long for her to come. Eros reached out and grabbed Bathilda’s hand and her eyes flew open. His eyes were half-lidded with arousal, but through his lust-filled haze was a look of a man that knew what he wanted. 

 

“My turn,” he breathed. Bathilda nodded in understanding and carefully removed the dildo from Psyche. Psyche crawled forward on her hands and knees, her arse up in the air waiting patiently for Eros to get into position. He crawled between Psyche and Bathilda, pressed his throbbing cock at Psyche’s entrance and easily sank into her. Psyche let out a low groan and she leaned back against Eros until he filled her entirely. Breathing heavily, Eros paused and waited for Bathilda to ready herself. Casting a wordless lubrication spell she lathered the dildo and Eros’ breach with lube before lining up at his entrance. Holding onto his hips tightly, she pressed forwards, meeting slightly more resistance from Eros than Psyche and he hissed as the dildo pushed past the tight ring of muscles. They stayed like that for a few moments, connected to one another and trying to steady their breathing before they continued. When Eros was ready he gave a curt nod and Bathilda began to thrust in and out of him to the same rhythm as he moved in and out of Psyche; back and forth, in and out in one fluid movement, the three bodies moving as one. Bathilda grabbed her wand and murmured, “ _ Vibratio fortis,”  _ and the intensity of the dildo’s vibration increased. Eros whimpered and his eyelids fluttered and closed, his mouth slack, totally lost in the dual sensation of fucking Psyche and Bathilda fucking him.

 

Bathilda felt the tingling warmth spread through her abdomen as she edged closer and closer to orgasm. She began to piston her hips with greater fervour, the vibration of the strap-on dildo stimulating her own clit. Her breaths were coming out in short, sharp bursts now, her head swimming with the overwhelming sounds and sights and feelings; Eros and Psyche writhing and moaning with pleasure... it was all too much. She dug her fingers into Eros’ hips and she cried out as she came, allowing herself to be consumed entirely in a tidal wave of pleasure pulsing through her whole body.

 

Bathilda rode the crest of her own orgasm and continued to roll her hips causing Eros to gasp and groan every time the dildo stroked his prostate. She could tell Psyche was close to orgasm too as her legs began to tremble and her movements became increasingly erratic, thrusting back harder and faster against Eros’ cock. Eros leaned forward and began to tease her clit with his fingers while continuing to fuck her, pumping back and forth as the slick, wet sounds, pants and grunts crescendoed and Psyche climaxed, groaning loudly. This was enough to push Eros over the edge and he let out a strangled cry as he came, throwing his head back far enough for Bathilda to crush their lips together in a searing kiss. 

 

The trio lay in bed afterwards, arms and legs tangled together. Bathilda lay in the centre, enjoying the post-coital corona as Eros and Psyche cuddled into her. She could easily have fallen asleep with the couple languidly kissing and stroking her. It was as relaxing as it was pleasant, but she had other matters to attend to this evening. Giving them both a light kiss on the lips, she wriggled out of their embrace and started to get redressed. Psyche propped herself up on her elbows and watched her lace up her bustier with interest.

 

“Leaving so soon?” she asked, a note of disappointment in her voice. Bathilda smiled at them both.

 

“I’m afraid so, sweetheart,” she sighed. “But I’ll see you both again next weekend, yeah?” 

 

She blew them a kiss and they waved her off for another evening. Bathilda made her way back down the corridor in the direction of the bar, a definite spring in her step. She really did love this club and all the wondrous delights it had to offer. She opened the door at the far end of the corridor and poked her head out, scanning the dance floor and seating area for Albus. She clocked his distinctive auburn hair quickly and saw him sitting up at the bar talking to a tall blonde gentleman. Bathilda smiled to herself. It looked as though he was enjoying himself. She considered for a moment going up to the bar to get a better look at the mystery man who had caught Albus’ eye, but thought better of it — better leave him to take things at his own pace.

 

Retreating back into the long corridor, Bathilda weighed up her options. The night was still young and it looked as though Albus would be occupied at the bar for a while…

 

She rummaged through her purse just to be sure she had brought it with her. She pulled out her anal plug with the fluffy crup tail attached and grinned. She could definitely squeeze in a little animal play before leaving this evening. She hurried down the corridor and pushed open one of the doors to be met with a chorus of yips, barks and howls. Slipping into the room, she greeted the inhabitants warmly.

 

“Who wants a belly rub?” 


End file.
